This invention relates generally to an absorbent pad for use in hospitals and nursing homes and more particularly to an improved absorbent pad for use in hospitals and nursing homes beneath the patients who are incontinent or who might otherwise have a need for an absorbent and protective component of their bedding.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the problem of incontinence in seriously ill or elderly patients at home, in hospitals, and in nursing homes is well recognized. To this end, many products have been developed and marketed for use in protecting patient's bedding from damage caused by absorption of urine and other fluids. However, minimizing patient irritation and discomfort caused by prolonged exposure to absorb fluids is also a concern of those caring for the patient.
Disposable underpads are currently used by many institutions but are relatively expensive and do not provide optimum comfort and absorption because of the types of materials that must be used. Re-usable underpads previously known in the industry suffer from any number of draw backs. The most significant problem in re-usable pads currently available is durability, that is, ability to withstand exposure to soap, bleach, and high temperatures of wash and dry cycles. Currently available pads will suffer significant breakdown after 100 washings or less. Wrinkling of the pads over time is also a problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,281 issued to K. Armstead on Sept. 20, 1988, discloses an improved patient underpad that does not breakdown after repeated washings. The pad disclosed by that invention successfully stood up to 300 washings or more. However, after use and experimentation with this pad, it was found that the pad could become rougher over time. This rough texture created discomfort by some users. This roughness is caused by a top layer of the fabric being an absorbent rayon-polyester blend that is not heat-treated. Therefore, the '281 pad included a top layer of woven polyester or polyester tricot mesh to provide a smooth patient contact surface. 19 However, this adds to the expense in manufacturing the pad, due to the extra layer of fabric and the need for bonding it to the second absorbent layer.
Finally, it has also been discovered that further improvements in the chemical and heat tolerance of the water barrier layer of the pad can be made by using a urethane-based barrier.